


Schminke

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Isi-'verse, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: „Till, mach mal die Augen zu.“„Was?!“„Nur ganz kurz! Bitte. Wird 'ne Überraschung.“***Was passiert, wenn man einen künstlerischen, kinderlieben Freund hat.





	Schminke

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: Ende Februar 2002

„Versuch's nochmal!“

Basti hüpfte aufgeregt neben Till auf dem Sofa herum. Dieser betrachtete prüfend die schwarz-weiße Bemalung im Gesicht des Jungen.

„'ne Kuh.“

Basti seufzte theatralisch, so als hätte er hier den größten Idioten der Welt vor sich.

„Neeein!“

Till sah auf die Uhr, erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. Basti heftete sich an seine Fersen.

„Nochmal!“

„'ne Elster.“

Ein erneuter Seufzer.

„Die haben ja nicht mal Flecken!“

Heute war Faschings-Fest in der Schule und Till zählte seit einer Weile alle möglichen schwarz-weißen Tiere auf, bloß nicht das, welches Basti eigentlich darstellen wollte. Irgendwie musste er sich ja unterhalten, während Felix mit Isi beschäftigt war.

Seine Tochter und Felix' Sohn waren am vergangenen Wochenende auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, ihre Kostüme aus den vergangenen Jahren zu vergleichen. Beim Ansehen der Fotos war Isi zu einer folgenschweren Erkenntnis gelangt: „Felix kann das mit dem Schminken viel besser als du.“

Deshalb musste Till mit seiner Kleinen in aller Herrgottsfrühe bei Felix antanzen, damit dieser sein Talent unter Beweis stellen konnte.

Till stieß die Tür zum Badezimmer auf.

„Dauert's noch lange?“

„Wir sind gleich soweit.“

Felix sah noch nicht mal von seinem Platz auf dem Boden auf.

Basti schob sich zwischen Tills Beinen hindurch.

„Isi, was bin ich?“

Sie musste ihn kaum anschauen, bevor sie antworten konnte: „Ein Dalmatiner.“

„Genau!“ Der Junge warf Till einen „So macht man das“-Blick zu.

„Und was bin ich?“, wollte sie von Basti hören.

„Na, ein Pirat“, erwiderte dieser.

„Stimmt!“, bestätigte Isi glücklich. Nur mit dem Lächeln war das gerade so eine Sache; Felix hatte ihr eingebläut, dass man beim Schminken stillhalten musste.

„Oh, warte!“, rief Basti und drückte sich diesmal in der anderen Richtung an Till vorbei. „Ich hab 'ne Idee!“ Damit verschwand er in seinem Zimmer.

„So...“, murmelte Felix und half Isi dabei, sich auf ihrem Hocker hinzuknien, so dass sie in den Spiegel sehen konnte.

„Und?“

„Hm...“ Die Kleine betrachtete sich nachdenklich. „Da fehlt noch irgendwas...“

„Also, ich find's hübsch“, warf Till ein.

„Nein...“, sagte Isi. „Ein Bart! Ich brauche einen Bart.“

Die beiden Männer wechselten einen überraschten Blick.

„Auch als Piratin?“, fragte Felix.

„Ja“, meinte Isi und nickte bestimmt. „Die meisten echten Piraten waren Jungs. Ohne Bart durfte man bei denen nicht mitmachen.“

Felix schaute fragend zu Till. Der zuckte ratlos die Schultern. Als könnte er was für die Ansichten seiner Tochter.

Felix sah Isi nachdenklich an, dann ihren Vater. Dann wieder Isi, dann wieder ihren Vater. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Till, mach mal die Augen zu.“

„Was?!“

„Nur ganz kurz! Bitte. Wird 'ne Überraschung.“

Till musterte seinen Partner skeptisch. Dieser hatte einen Hundeblick drauf, der seinem Sohn alle Ehre machen würde.

„Na schön...“

Till schloss gehorsam die Augen.

Er hörte, wie Isi sich wieder richtig hinsetzte und im nächsten Moment kicherte.

„Das kitzelt!“

„Stillhalten!“, befahl Felix lachend.

Till hob mahnend einen Zeigefinger.

„Wehe, du verunstaltest mein Kind!“

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein weiteres Lachen.

Nach wenigen Minuten hörte er, wie Isi sich erneut hinkniete und dann freudig quietschte. Till schlug die Augen auf.

Felix lächelte ihn mit einem engelsgleichen Gesichtsausdruck an und Isi wandte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihm um. Sie hatte kleine, dunkelbraune Striche auf ihrer Oberlippe, neben ihrem Mund und um ihr Kinn herum, außerdem ein paar auf den Wangen. Tills Tochter strahlte ihn an.

„Ich seh aus wie du!“

„Äh, ja“, meinte Till und hob das Mädchen hoch, welches die Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte. „Allerdings.“

Er sah Felix sprachlos an. Dieser versuchte angestrengt, nicht laut loszulachen.

In diesem Moment kam Basti zurück. Er schaute zu seiner Freundin hoch.

„Cool!“

„Ja, oder?“

Isi fing an zu zappeln und ihr Vater setzte sie ab. „Du aber auch.“

Sie deutete auf Bastis linkes Auge, welches von einem großen, schwarzen Flecken umrandet wurde.

„Guck, jetzt haben wir beide Augenklappen!“

„Ja!“, stimmte Basti lachend zu. Dann sagte er „Oh, hier“ und drückte Isi etwas in die Hand: einen Plüschpapagei. „Für dein Kostüm. Leih ich dir.“

„Super!“, rief Isi. Dann schauten beide Kinder fragend zu ihren Vätern. „Gehen wir?“

Till warf die Arme in die Luft.

„Erst darf man auf sie warten und dann werden sie ungeduldig!“

Felix legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mit dem Wartenlassen kennst du dich ja bestens aus.“

„Hey!“

Charmant lächelnd ging Felix an Till vorbei. „Dann holt mal eure Jacken“, sagte er zu Isi und Basti, und zu Till: „Wir zwei müssen auch langsam zusehen, dass wir ins Büro kommen. Sonst wird Weber sich bedanken.“

Till schnaubte spöttisch.

„Dann aber bitte bei dir. Ohne deinen künstlerischen Perfektionismus wären wir hier schon längst fertig.“

„Also, ich find's gut“, meinte Isi, während sie in ihre Jacke schlüpfte. Felix warf ihrem Vater einen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagen sollte „Siehste?“

Till schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Jetzt hat sich schon meine eigene Tochter mit dir gegen mich verschworen. Wieso hab ich euch zwei einander überhaupt vorgestellt?“

„Weil du mich magst“, meinte Felix, während er seinem Sohn dabei half, seinen Rucksack aufzusetzen.

„Ich hasse dich“, sagte Till stumpf.

„Sicher“, sagte Felix und öffnete die Haustür. „Ich dich auch, Till.“ Wobei der letzte Satz gar nicht danach klang, als würde Felix Hass meinen.

„Ich mein's ernst!“, erwiderte sein Kollege und ließ sich von seiner Tochter nach draußen ziehen.

„Mhm.“ Felix nickte. „Klar.“

„Ehrlich!“ Till musste lachen. „Ich find dich zum Kotzen.“

„Ja, ja“, sagte sein Partner.

„Hey, 'ja, ja' heißt-“

Bei diesen Worten schloss Felix die Haustür hinter sich ab.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hoffe, es hat gefallen. ^^
> 
> Kommentare sind gern gesehen und, wie immer: Ich nehme Prompts für dieses AU.


End file.
